Sailor Earth
by DianaShields
Summary: Two new fighters appear along with a new enemy.


Plotline 1

Darien, Mina, Lita, and Serena are at the arcade.

Mina: oh come on Serena; just one game.

Serena: no way, I remember what happened last time I raced you in F-1.

Mina: oh that game; I've moved on from that. I've found something much better.

Lita: you have?

Darien: That was fast. What is it?

Mina: I'm on to motorcycles now.

Serena: Then definitely count me out.

A strange girl with a black ponytail walks up to them.

Diana: I'll play you.

They all look at her. She's dressed a little rough.

Mina: (oh wow, she looks like she could be in a gang. That's so cool.)

Diana: I said I'll play you. I'm waiting for someone anyways.

Mina: (Wow, I wonder what kind of guy she's waiting for. I bet he's just cool.) Okay then, you ready?

Diana: yeah sure.

The game dings to go. They both start playing but Diana beats her.

Diana: That was fun; we'll have to play again sometime; or I can teach you how to drive for real.

Mina: really? That'd be so cool!

Serena: Sounds like a bad idea if you ask me.

Darien and Lita: Yeah, very bad.

A blond boy with glasses walks into the arcade.

Dan: There you are; sorry I'm late.

Diana: it's okay, I was playing a game anyways. (to the others) See you later then.

The two start to walk off.

Dan:

Diana: you were probably spacing out again weren't you?

Dan: so what if I was?

They leave.

Darien: those two were strange.

Mina: I can't believe that's who she was waiting. He kind of seems like a nerd.

Lita: Mina!

Mina: well it's like they say, "crow of feather, stalk together".

Darien: that's not right.

Serena: oh well, maybe we'll see them again.

Reni and Serena are walking around.

Reni: Yummy, that was the best ice cream ever!

Serena: I told you it was good.

They laugh, and then hear something.

Reni: what was that noise?

Serena: It sounded like screaming. Over here quick!

They hide in the bushes.

Jess: (laughs) get to work and find that soul before the master becomes impatient.

Reni: It sounds like trouble, Transform quick.

Serena: right!

They transform.

Serena: hey you, with the tacky hair! I am sailor moon

Reni: and I'm sailor mini moon!

Serena and Reni: we fight for love and justice and in the name of the moon, we shall punish you.

Jess: Hm, I don't get my hands dirty with such things. Come here and finish them!

Jess disappears and Serena and Reni fight the monster but get caught. Then two mysterious warriors save them. Moon light knight throws a white rose and frees them.

Serena: Tuxedo Mask? Hm, wait you're not…

Diana: Earth Natural Disaster!

Serena: what, another scout?

The monster is killed.

Serena: Thanks, you saved us!

Reni: Who are you guys though?

Serena: you look like the Moonlight Knight, but then does that means...

Reni: and you're a sailor scout, like us.

Diana: That's right, but we have our own mission so don't get in our way.

Dan: Is it the one we're looking for?

Diana: No, it's not. We can give it back.

They give the soul crystal back and start to leave.

Serena: Wait a minute! What is your mission?

Diana: Nothing you need to know about, Blondie.

Serena: Blondie? How rude!

Diana: well, it's true.

They leave.

Serena: Hey, come back here and say that again meany!

The next scene is the Serena and Reni telling Darien and the girls about the two fighters.

Serena: It was so weird! One of them looked like the Moonlight Knight and I was so worried about you Darien.

She clings to him.

Darien: Hey, everything's fine. Don't worry so much.

Reni: The other one looked like a sailor scout. They said they have a mission.

Rei: I wonder what they could want.

Lita: or more important, what our new enemies want?

Reni: they said something about souls.

Serena: I'm just glad that my Darien's alright.

The girls and Darien get the anime teardrop.

Rei: Serena, are you paying attention to anything we're saying!

Serena: of course I am, Rei! How could you say that?

Rei: Because you're such a meatball brain sometimes!

They start fighting.

The next day at Motoaza High school two new students join Darien's class.

Dr. Daniels: today we have two new students: Diana Shields and Dan Taylor.

Diana: Thanks for that introduction, Dr D.

Dr. Daniels: don't call me that.

Darien: (hm, that's strange. That girl and I have the same last name. It must be just a coincidence.)

They sit down behind him. The teacher is then calls roll and is then called out of the room.

Diana: Hi there! You're that guy from yesterday. Guess we have the same last name, that's weird.

Darien: hm, Yeah I guess.

Dan: Hey, it's just our first day, stop scaring people. Hi, I'm Dan.

Diana: I am not scaring people, kid. For your information not everyone is intimated by me.

Dan: yes they are Amazonian.

Darien: Hi, I'm Darien. It's nice to meet you two.

Dan: Don't be fooled she's usually not this friendly or nice in general.

Diana: (sticks her tongue out at him) you're such a jerk. I'm always nice plus today I'm just so excited you know. It's a new town and new school (laughs).

Darien: so I guess you two transferred here together.

Diana: Yep, we've been in school together for a while.

Dan: yeah, too long if you ask me. (sticks his tongue out at her.)

Darien: (They seem so familiar, but I don't know why.) So you must be English?

Dan: half actually. My father was English.

Since they are new Darien invites them to meet Serena and the girls. The next scene is the girls at the café.

Serena: Out of school! Today was so long I thought it would never end.

Rei: Yeah, and you didn't even get detention.

Serena: Oh Rei! Why are you always so mean to me!

Rei: Hey, I was complimenting you!

Serena: you were not!

Rei: I was too! For you that is an accomplishment!

Mina: Guys, come look at this.

Lita: what is it Mina?

Mina: It's Darien but he's with two other people.

Rei: Wow that girl is gorgeous!

Serena: What! My Darien is walking with a gorgeous woman?

Ami: calm down Serena, I'm sure they're only friends. Look at her school uniform.

Rei: Yeah, meatball brain! They go to the same school.

Serena: like you noticed that, Rei!

Rei: I did too; anyways I'm more interested in the guy that's with them. He's so cute!

Mina: Oh wow, he is!

Lita: Oh let me see! Hey those are the two from yesterday.

Mina: oh wow, it is! I didn't notice yesterday but he is kind of cute.

Lita: he kind of looks like my ex boyfriend.

They all get anime teardrops.

Serena: yeah, I guess it is them.

Rei: Ami, you have to see them.

Ami: it's not right to spy on people.

Mina: oh come on Ami, it's only Darien so it's okay.

They get teardrops and Ami looks.

Ami: Hey that's Dan!

Mina, Lita, and Rei: What! You know him?

Ami: well yes.

Mina: okay Ami, spill everything!

Ami: you see he tutors at the cram school I go to. He's very good with computers.

Rei: you mean….

Mina: he really is a nerd.

Ami: you guys!

Lita: be quite, here they come.

Darien: Hi girls. These two are new students in my class. This is Dan and Diana.

Dan: Hi again, I'm Dan.

Mina: Hi, my name's Mina. I love computers, they are so fascinating.

Serena: Is that why you beat one up at school yesterday?

Mina: Can it Serena! As I was saying, they are just so super cool. (Rei pushes her out of the way)

Rei: Hi, I'm Rei. People say I'm mysterious and beautiful.

Serena: Yeah, only if they're blind.

Rei: Zip it Serena! As I was saying, I'm a great singer too. (Lita pushes her out of the way.)

Lita: Hi, I'm Lita. I'm a great cook. You'll have to let me make you something.

Serena: not you too Lita.

Dan: (Gets teardrop) nice to meet you girls, I think. (Turns to Darien) Do they usually act like this?

Darien: only if there's a guy around.

The three girls get teardrops.

Ami: Hello Senpai.

Dan: oh Ami, hi.

Darien: you two know each other?

Ami: Yes, Dan's a new tutor in computers and math at the cram school I go to.

Dan: and you must be Serena, the girlfriend.

Serena: (laughs) yeah, how'd you know? You'll talk about me or something?

Dan: Yeah, Darien's told us about you all.

Diana is starting at Serena.

Serena: hey guys, what's with this weird girl? She seemed fine yesterday. Hello, you there?

Diana: Dumplings….

Serena: excuse me?

Diana: you're hair, it looks like dumplings. Dan, I think I should try this hair style. Would you like it on me?

Dan: why would I care what you do with your hair?

Diana: you're so cruel!

Dan: Diana you're being rude.

Diana: Oh, I am, aren't I? I'm sorry, your hair is just so cool and different. I'm Diana; it's nice to meet you all.

Serena: um, thanks I think.

The next scene is them all talking at the cafe.

Serena: so you too transferred here together, hm?

Mina: How long have you been dating?

Dan: oh, we're only friends (laughs).

Diana clings on to him dramatically.

Diana: Darling, how can you say that after everything we're been through?

Dan: Knock it off! You're not funny! (Blushes)

Diana: (laughs) Geez, I was only joking. We really are only friends; it's just so much fun to embarrass him.

Dan: you're embarrassing yourself, not me.

Ami: you two seem so close. How long have you known each other?

Diana: since we were eight, and we've been best friends ever since. Right buddy? (hits him on the back)

Dan: although sometimes it seems like longer.

Lita: Since we already know Dan's concentration in school from Ami, what's yours Diana?

Diana: Music theory and composition.

Serena: (Wow, she's beautiful and smart. These are the kinds of girls Darien goes to school with? I don't like this.) Well missy, for your information Darien is my boyfriend.

Darien: Serena…

Diana: (laughs) Don't be jealous; I have more important things to do than date anyways.

Dan: Since when, drama queen?

Diana: oh, you hush kid ! (Looks at her watch) I have to go rehearse but it was nice to meet you all, bye-bye now!

Girls: Bye!

Serena: She seems nice, alittle odd but nice.

Dan: odd does not even begin to describe her.

Mina: So you two really aren't dating?

Dan: no, not at all. Why?

Rei: Mina back off!

Mina: Rei, it's like they say "all's fair in a trogon war".

Lita: I think it's "all pales in love and war" Mina.

Ami: no, you're both wrong. Actually it's "all's fair in love and war".

Mina: oh, so you're after him too Ami?

Everyone get's teardrops.

Ami: no not really (laughs).

Dan and Darien: (they act like we're not here.)

The next scene is another monster attacking people. The scouts try to stop it but are overpowered. Sailor Earth and Moon-light Knight appear and defeat it.

Jess: Oh no! none of these are the right one.

Mina: stop it right there you witch!

Jess: me, a witch? That's so rude. Come finish them off!

Monster: yes, of course.

Scouts are in trouble And Sailor Earth and Moon-light knight appear.

Diana: Hey Bugbrain!

Monster: hm, are you talking to me?

Diana: That's right, I really hate bugs. I won't let my guardian plant be poisoned by the likes of you, I am Sailor Earth!

Mina: oh my gosh, it's them! The ones Sailor Moon was telling us about.

Rei: you mean she wasn't dreaming it?

Diana attacks the bug.

Serena: you guys saved me again.

Diana: we didn't come here save you, it was just a coincidence.

Serena: But I don't understand! You're a sailor scout too, aren't you?

Diana: Yeah, it doesn't mean we work together. This is our mission.

Dan: it's not the right one again, is it?

Diana: guess we can give it back.

Serena: What's going on? What are they looking for?

Diana: They are looking for the soul that can resurrect their leader, the past evil.

Lita: what do you mean soul?

Mina: and past evil?

They leave.

Serena: Wait please!

Lita: Don't worry, they'll be back.

Darien: but who are they?

The next scene is at Diana's apartment. You can only see her legs throughout this part. She gets out of the shower, starts humming, puts on a towel, dries off, puts on clothes, then there is a doorbell ring.

Diana: Coming!

Diana walks over to the door and opens it. It now moves up to her face.

Dan: Hey.

Diana: What's up, kid? Is something wrong?

Dan: Well, yeah. It's what those scouts said. They seem to know a lot about this enemy.

Diana: So, what's your point?

Dan: I don't know but maybe we should trust them.

Diana: They could be causing it!

Dan: Diana, you don't really believe that do you?

Diana: No I guess not. It's just….you know… we have to kill whoever has the black soul. They could be completely innocent, just being manipulated. I don't think we should put them through that. We can handle it.

Tiger: Diana is right.

Dan: I understand. Do you even think we can do it?

Diana: Don't say that! You know we have to!

Dan: I know, but maybe there's another way.

Diana: I don't know, but if we think about it too much than we really won't be able to, so let's just not worry about right now.

Dan: that's your answer for life, isn't it?

Diana: you could say that.

The next day Diana and Dan are late for class. They are running to class and talking.

Dr. Daniels: where are those two?

They run into the room.

Dr. Daniels: And why are you two late?

Diana: Sorry Dr. D, I was up so late study that I hit my cat instead of my clock.

Flashback to Diana waking up and hitting Tiger. MEOW!

Dr. Daniels: and you?

Dan: (not really paying attention cause tired)(yawn) Yeah, I was with her.

There is a slight pause while Dan thinks about it.

Dan: Wait! That wasn't supposed to be your excuse; you were supposed to be studying earlier.

Diana: That was your excuse if she asked you first!

Dan: when did we decide that!

They keep arguing while people look at them.

Dr. Daniels: I'm sorry I asked; just sit down.

Darien: (oh brother, these two are as bad as Serena. But there's something strange about them that I can't quite put my finger on.)


End file.
